


another city left behind

by JQueenofHugs (bifangirl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/JQueenofHugs
Summary: Ten figures stand on a road, staring at the city skyline as the sun sets behind them. One turns to leave, standing away from the group and slowly walking away. Another calls out to him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist.“Not yet, Geoff.”Day 3 of AH Promptober - Skyline
Relationships: Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	another city left behind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 3 of AH Promptober - Skyline! I won't be writing for every single day, but I do plan to write for a few more! (I was originally planning to draw something for this, but I ran out of time before I could finish it.)  
> Edit 10/12/2020: Added a part about Lindsay's death

Ten figures stand on a road, staring at the city skyline as the sun sets behind them. One turns to leave, standing away from the group and slowly walking away. Another calls out to him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist.

“Not yet, Geoff.”

* * *

_There is a king in a castle. He is loved by his people, and his four loyal companions are regarded as heroes by the kingdom. His trusted advisor stands beside him always, providing support and advice no matter the problem. The trickster entertains the people, entertains the crowds, and brings them all endless laughter. And the warrior protects them all, guards their city and keeps them all safe. There is another - the quiet and oft-forgotten one who has no title, walking amongst them and hiding in plain sight. And their city is a safe one, their kingdom prosperous._

_But there is no happiness that can last the siege on the city, the five companions leaping into battle and urging the citizens to stay back. “We’ll keep you safe,” they say, confidence in their words. “We’ll protect you.”_

_The people believe them, believe that they’ll keep their word as they’ve so often done before. But every promise is broken eventually, and everything dies. One by one the heroes fall, their losses shaking the group to their core. The battle rages on until there is one hero left, standing a final stand against the wave of enemies. There is a quiet, whispered “I’m sorry” as the king falls to lie beside his companions, the final enemy falling beside him._

_But perhaps there was a god out there who mourned their deaths, grieved their losses, and shed a small tear for their plight. Perhaps there was a god who took pity on them, gave them a blessing, let them_ live _, for they awaken slowly with no traces of their injuries, blood covering the ground around them with no sign of where it came from. Behind them, their city mourns their loss, weeps for its idols, and screams out for saving. But they need not cry, for the battle is won._

_And so the king and his companions return victorious to the castle, but the people greet them with nothing but fear._

_“Toss them out!” one of the mob cries, and the others echo their sentiments. “They are nothing but the spawn of dark magic! Our king is dead and we will mourn him - these doppelgangers have no place in our home!”_

_The companions flee their home, flee the city they had long called theirs, flee to the outskirts just outside the forest, and stare as the sun sets. They stare at the skyline of their city of achievement for the last time, turning their backs and searching for a new place to start over._

_Behind them comes a shout and the sound of feet running. One by one they turn, seeing a loyal guard and a mage leaving the city with the warrior's partner behind them._

_“This was not dark magic,” the mage says quietly, glaring backwards at the city and the castle. “This was a miracle of the gods that your former people have scorned.”_

_The king starts in shock at the mage's exclamation, looking to the guard for confirmation. He is met with a sharp nod and a determined look._

_“We wish to join you.”_

_The king nods, and their journey continues throughout the night. They travel through the nearby forest, searching for a new place they can call home. But as their search drags on, their spirits fall._

_The one with no title shakes his head at them one day, gesturing at the forest and letting his eyes tell a story. “I can’t stay with you through this. I’m leaving.”_

_The responses are not of shock, betrayal, or anger, but of understanding. And before they begin anew, they watch one of their companions leave._

* * *

_There is a group in a village, loyal and protective to a fault. Their second city is more of a town, home to mainly them, but with a few others around. It’s only been a few years since their deaths; since they came back, but they’ve built up a new home - a new family. There is another who joins them where they live, one who is oblivious to the truth at first, one who tries to steal from them and fails miserably. The thief, they call him, watching him warily at first, untrusting and protective of their secrets._

_But the truth spills out not a month later, the mage falling in battle when a creeper wanders into town. They grieve, for what god would be willing to bestow the same blessing once more? There is a mixture of shock, joy, relief, and fear, then, when the mage walks into the village the next morning, slightly dazed and confused, but clearly alive. A thought echoes in all of their minds for just a moment -_ what if it wasn’t a god?

_But they shake it off and welcome their friend back before remembering the thief and all his overreactions. To their surprise, the thief has no reaction to the mage’s resurrection other than joy. They remain wary, however, searching carefully for the day that he snaps. He comes close to snapping not long after, the guard falling in battle protecting him. There is more hope in their grief now, more expectance of the gods, yet still, there is skepticism - would the gods think any of them worth the effort anymore? Or would they sit back on their gilded thrones, scorning their followers who would still dare ask for the impossible once more?_

_Yet the gods pity them once more, returning the guard back to life. He jolts awake in a bed, surrounded by his friends. The expressions of relief on their faces are contrasted by fear - what if that was the last time? What if the gods refused to help them ever again? What if their blessing came with a curse? The thoughts linger for the rest of their time in the village - a time that ends with the death and resurrection of the thief._

_The rest of the townsfolk notice, this time, see through all of their shallow and weak lies. They refuse any explanations, shouting threats at the group. And once again, a group of nine flees a home that no longer welcomes them. Only one of them stares at the skyline after they have left, however, the thief glaring with rage in his face. The rest walk past, not willing to dwell on the past for any longer, no matter how short it’s been since that “past”._

_“Don’t bother looking back,” the trickster whispers to him as they pass by. “They don’t care about us so don’t waste your energy caring about them.”_

* * *

_There is a family in a town, cautious and paranoid about those around them. The gods have blessed them, but their world has not. They hide in fear, stories of their "powers" spreading from village to village. Yet fear lies on the inside of their home too, in the warrior's partner. In every battle they fight, they protect them. There is danger at every turn, and yet they still protect them. And still, it's not enough. There is no protection that is enough, nothing they can do to prevent the poison. And so the warrior's partner fades away as the rest try desperately to save them._

_They pray to the gods again, pray that they can grant their blessing once more, pray that the warrior's partner can return to them. And some god above must hear them, must pity them, for they return to life not long after, greeted by the relieved smiles and tears of their friends. They thank the gods while they curse the world, curse the town that has driven them away to once again search for a new home._

_The warrior's partner stares at the skyline as they all leave, wondering if kindness is truly so rare. "They're just scared," they whisper to themselves, though there is no way to rationalize it._

_"I'm sorry," they imagine the wind whispers to them, an apology from the world that has tried its best to tear down their group._

* * *

_There is a crew in a city, reminiscing about ages that have long passed by. Many years have gone by, many cities and homes that have scorned them or grown too cold. They’ve earned new titles, yet still, they cling to the past. There is something comforting about the titles given to them by tales told years ago - they may have been forgotten, but there were legends about them, once. Their new city takes little notice of them, and they’ve gotten used to having to hide, but still, they long for someone to notice them._

_Their reputation grows fast - faster than they’d expected, and far faster than they’d have liked. The someone they wish to be noticed by is not the entire city, yet it’s too late - other crews in the area have already begun to take note of them. The attention that they gain, however, isn’t entirely the worst. There’s a knock on their door one day, a man standing on the other side with a knowing grin._

_“You’re immortal,” he says, his grin growing wider at the mixed looks of shock and horror on their faces. “Don’t worry, it’s not like the whole city knows. Just me.”_

_“And why do you know?” the architect asks, confusion clear in his voice. “How’d you find out?”_

_“It’s simple! I’m immortal too.”_

_There is disbelief evident on the faces of nearly everyone in the room, yet the golden boy seems to believe him. “How long?”_

_“Oh, not too long… Maybe fifty years or so? I noticed after I died the first time - as you do.”_

_“And… is there anyone else?”_

_“No one.”_

_The rest of the immortals flinch - they’ve always had each other and none of them can imagine being alone to watch everyone else die around them. The kingpin’s expression changes slightly - it softens and becomes more thoughtful as he stares at the man in front of him._

_“Are you here to join us?”_

_The crew gains a new member that day - the sharpshooter, as he is known to them, joins them readily. And their influence grows in the city, far faster than it had before. They have fame and recognition, and stories are being told about them again - immortalizing them in tales that will persist long after the people themselves have vanished into obscurity. Or so they hope. But their fame gets the better of them, and everything they’ve built in the city comes crumbling down when the citizens begin to_ notice _them. Notice their deaths and revives, notice how they never age, notice how quickly they heal and how easily they vanish from sight. The circumstances are different than ever before, but still, they know they must leave the city._

_They stare at the skyline as they leave, reminiscing on everything it gave them. There was hate from the city, yes, but of a different kind. Many of the people may have viewed them as monsters, yet their hate was not built on the blessings of the gods. It was a city that had given them too much for them to keep standing tall. And so they leave it all behind, slipping into new disguises as they search for a new destination._

* * *

_There is the same crew in a different city, fame rebuilding slowly. They are joined by a girl whose eyes are filled with a flame to rival that of the phoenix, and whose soul burns brighter than the rest of them combined. She brings new life to them, brings hope that many lost along the way, but she is mortal, and they fear for her._

_They protect her as much as they can, but even their talents are not enough to save her from the cruelty of the world and the whims of fate. The supernova dies in the city, her spark extinguished and her flame vanishing into the rain. But there is a god in the sky who does not let that happen, who will not let her brightness fade. And so she is revived, waking to see joy on the faces of the rest of her crew._

_For a while, they are a crew of ten in a city that learns to fear and respect their legacy. But too many years pass and the people have become no less observant. And so, they must leave their home once more._

* * *

A crew of ten stands on a road, staring at the skyline of a city they once called home. One figure stands away from the group, turning to leave before the rest of them. A hand reaches out and snares his wrist, preventing him from walking any further.

“Not yet, Geoff. We have another home to find.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Follow me on Tumblr (@where-is-your-man) for my random headcanons, and maybe eventually I'll finish the piece of art I originally had in mind!


End file.
